


I Hope Its My Job To Protect It

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, etc etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tumblr prompts ranging from fluff to angst to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr word prompt "Kiss Me"

They were sitting on their bench, their one bench. The one at the docks that they went to every day in high school, and several times now that they have started college. Mostly they discussed important things there, things that they were worried about or afraid of. The ocean view was calming. Waves crashing into the shore brought the pair of them more peace, than anything but the presence of the other. There was a reason she was here today, and he knew it. Like always, he was the gentleman and waited patiently for her to tell him.

“Killian…” Emma finally spoke up, after a long moment of silence. Thats what she loved…no, liked, most about him. She wasn’t in love with him, she couldn’t be. She wasn’t in love with the fact that he wouldn’t press her for information. She wasn’t in love with the way they could sit together in silence for hours and not feel the slightest need to speak. She was not in love with him. Or the way that he could calm her by the slightest touch of his hand to her arm or searching glance on her face, make her feel happy just by showing up or smiling. Just by being there for her, coming back to her. His eyes turned to her face and interrupted her thoughts.

“Aye, love. What is it?” He did that thing, with his voice. The tone that said he already knew what she was going to say, but was waiting for her to say it anyways.

“Do you ever think about the future…and what you are going to do?” He frowned slightly, tilting his head adorably. No, it wasn’t adorable. It was just a head tilt. “I mean, after  _this_. After  _everything_  that’s happened here,” she gestured around them, to the town, “do you ever think about leaving? About running so far away nobody knows who you are?”

“Perhaps.” He flicked his eyes down to her hands, clasped together as she sat cross-legged facing him. “But…I also feel like we’ve made quite a name for ourselves, Swan. Sometimes, it’s better for people to know who you are and where you came from.” She chewed on her lip slightly and his hands covered hers. “But, Emma. Know that whatever you decide to do, I am behind you on it.”

“ _Why?_ ” One of his hands moved to scratch behind his ear, a nervous trait she had picked up on quite early in their friendship. If she could even call it that. Neither of them had dated since they met. Emma didn’t want to admit to herself the reasoning behind that. She long since stopped denying the connection she felt between them, but that didn’t mean she had to admit it. What they had was good, she didn’t want to change that.

“If you haven’t figured it out yet, Swan…” He didn’t finish that sentence, shifting away in a movement she knew too well. He was going to walk away.

“Killian, wait.” He did. He always did. He was helpless to deny her anything. Her heart leapt in her chest as her friends words echoed in her head. Words that were telling her to take a leap of faith, to stop keeping her heart locked away in her chest. Not everyone was going to hurt her, and Killian had proved that time and time again. “Kiss me.” He stared at her, a slightly confused expression on his face. It turned into one of adoration as her words sank in. However, that did nothing to stop the blush from rising in her cheeks.

“Emma.” She shook her head, untangling her legs and moving to stand.

“No, forget it. I was just-I don’t _know_   _what_  I was-” He looped his fingers around her wrist as she moved, stopping her from running, and turning her to face him. Blue eyes met green, as they stared at each other for a second. Then he moved, crashing his lips against hers.

“Emma?” He asked when he pulled away, sounding as breathless as she felt. She giggled, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling him back to her.

“ _Killian_.” He chuckled slightly, and she couldn’t help the grin that split out over her face. “Did that really just happen?” He nodded, his nose brushing hers as he did so.

“Aye, it did.” She didn’t get a chance to respond, since he moved forwards and kissed her again. It was there, by their bench on the docks, that Emma found a leap of faith might do her well in the long run.


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt: You need to wake up, because I cant do this without you.

Emma didn’t know how long she sat in those cold, hard hospital chairs. She’d wasted all her tears hours ago, but it felt like minutes. Had it only been a few hours? She wasn’t sure. Time was meaningless to her.

“Killian…” She lightly traced her fingers across his forehead as she brushed the hair out of his face. Her voice coming out in a broken whisper that made her glad nobody was around to hear it. “Come back to me…” She almost laughed at the irony of it all. The fact that he was nothing but a survivor, but  _surviving_  lead him to  _this_. This wrapped up corded version of a human. IV’s and all kinds of cables attached to his sleeping form in the hospital bed. She remembered the last time she uttered those words to him, the same sort of whispered plea.

He almost died on her then, back when she was unaware of her feelings for him.

No... _unwilling_  to admit them.

She knew long before then that what they had was something that wouldn’t go away.

“Killian...please.” Another tear slipped down her face as she moved her hands to her stomach. “You have to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” She hesitated, and a hopeless laugh slipped through her lips. “We can’t do this without you. So you have to come back, Killian. You have to.” Another pause and she rested her head on his hand.

“Emma…” A voice came from the doorway and her head shot up as she hastily wiped the tears away. Her father’s face reflected how broken she really felt.

“Dad...I-” He shook his head, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her.

“He’ll wake up Emma. There is no way that man will ever stay away from you for long.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she nodded, pushing him away slightly and setting herself lightly in the chair again. “I’ll get you a hot chocolate, I’m sure you’re in need of one by now.” She nodded again, her eyes trained on Killian’s sleeping form.

“Please.” She muttered, brokenly wishing him to wake up. She knew it was silly to hope, to be optimistic in a time like this. But her parents, Henry... _Killian._  They changed her for the better. They  _healed_  her.

_They helped her to love again._

They had been through so much. All that darkness and fear and uncertainty. All the hate and pain and absolute brokenness. They healed each other. They survived.

She’d be  _damned_  if she was letting him slip away from her. Not after everything they’d been through.

“Killian, you better wake up or I swear to god I am not going to even  _LET_  you haunt us.” When he didn’t move she sighed, her fingers toying with his. She didn’t know how to live without him. She was too broken, too hurt. She wouldn’t recover if she ever lost him. There would be no coming back from the darkness. There would be no escape from the pain this time. She would be alone  _again_.

_Alone with a child._

What a  _twisted_  form of irony.

Some sort of messed up fate that she could  _never_  escape from.

“I love you, Killian. So please, _please_  wake up. I don’t know who I am without you.” A few final tears slipped down her face, as the button on the machine continued to beep. The noise echoing off the walls and through her brain. But there was nothing she could do now. He waited for her, now it was her turn to wait for him.

She would wait for him until the end of time if she had to, but she wasn’t going to give up on him.

_Not this time._

_Not again._

No, this time,  _Emma_  would wait.

_She had all the time in the world for him._


	3. I Almost Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr sentence prompt: "I almost lost you"

Her fingers gripped the collar of his jacket, knuckles turning white with how tight she was holding.

"You  _ass_! You  _complete_  and utter  _jerk_! I cannot  _believe_  you would-" Killian wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as he could.

"Em-" She pushed him back, not releasing her hold on his collar.

"No! You don't get to do  _that_. You don't get to hug me and tell me that it's okay because it's  _not okay_  Killian! What part of  _this_  will ever be okay?!" He didn’t say anything, waiting for her to let it all out. “It wont. It wont ever be okay. I almost lost you, _Killian_!” Her lip trembled through her anger but she ignored it. “You almost  _died_  on me, after you  _promised_  you wouldn’t!” Her fist connected with his chest punctuating her last sentence.

“Swan. I’m here. I’m _fine_.” He pulled her close to him again, arms tightening around her as he did so. Warmth spread through her, and helped stop her trembling body. She wasn’t even aware she had been shaking.

“But you almost weren’t, Killian. You almost  _weren’t_.” Green eyes meeting blue, he lifted his thumb to swipe away tears she hadn’t realized she was crying.

“I’m a survivor, Swan. You needn’t worry about me.” Before she could reply, he pressed his lips to hers. Proving to her that he was still here. He was fine. Killian was  _alive_.

“I’m going to hold you to that…” She left her sentence hanging as she buried her face in his chest again. “Please, just don’t do anything stupid like that again.” Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Swan, if it was to save your life, or your boy’s. I would risk my own life a  _thousand_  times.” He was smiling at her when she looked up at him again.

“You’re an  _idiot_  if you think I’m going to let you risk your life so easily.” She was aiming for fierce, but it came out slightly hesitant. It didn’t matter, she stretched up on her toes to press her lips to his again. Just before they made contact, she paused. “I love you, but if you  _ever_  do that again, I will be the one to kill you.” She felt his laughter as she sealed the distance between them.

“Aye, fair enough, my love.”


End file.
